A tu lado
by NafCaXxX
Summary: Vi y Caitlyn van a investigar una serie de desapariciones a un instituto psicológico en el que cierto director está relacionado con algunos casos.


¡Gracias! A las chicas que me motivaron a escribir esta historia… Si hablo de: Zhizumi y Linket Vermilion. ¡Ellas me deben actualizaciones Y YO NO ESCRIBO! T_T.

 **\- A tu lado-**

Ya llevamos 2 días desde que recibimos una llamada para ir a investigar la desaparición del Director del instituto psiquiátrico Darrow. Los unicos indicios que tenemos es una enorme mancha de sangre que pertenece al dueño del despacho, una puerta cerrada desde el interior y ningun rastro del director.

Esta situación es estresante. Sin pistas que nos lleven a algun lado, hemos revisado la escena del crimen una y otra vez sin nada ningun detalle que pasaramos por alto. Los documentos, caja fuerte y cualquier objeto de valor, todos intactos.

Pasamos al interrogatorio del personal y todos nos dicen los mismos dialogos: Era una persona muy amable, enfermo con el orden y no permitia que nadie entrara a su oficiona sin invitación previa. No tenía problemas con nadie y era el único que tenía la llave de su oficina. Sin familia cercana. Todo esto solo me lleva a un secuestro, pero ¿por qué?

-¡Hey cupcake! Deja de estar fundiendote las neuronas y descansa un poco – Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Vi, está llevando una taza de té junto a otra de chocolate humeante.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en este caso. Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad, solo se le ve entrar en su oficina a alta horas de la noche con unos documentos y desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro – Dije mientras tomo la taza de té- No importa cuántas veces mire los hechos nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Si Cupcake, pero debes dormir un poco para que ese cerebro tuyo pueda funcionar.

-Iré de nuevo a revisar el video de seguridad quiero asegurarme de algo.- Dije caminando a la puerta del dormitorio que nos habían facilitado en el transcurso de la investigación, pero ella se movio con una velocidad increíble y puso su mano en el picaporte antes de poder tomarlo.

– Cait debes descansar, además, dejaras que el té que prepare especialmente para ti se enfrié, es muy tarde para ir con los de seguridad.- Me recomendó mirándome con preocupación .

Miré el reloj de pared que estaba en la habitación. Solo faltaban unos minutos para las 11pm. Ya todos los internos del instituto habían parado sus actividades diarias y los únicos despiertos eran los guardias de turno. Deje salir un largo suspiro – De acuerdo tienes razón Vi, pero a primera hora del día iremos a revisarlo de nuevo, quiero asegurarme de algo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estás dándome la razón? ¿Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi Cupcake? – Preguntó haciendo una de sus caras burlonas.

"Ella era la única que me relajaba en momentos de tensión como este"- pienso mientras sonrío – Si, pero no te acostumbres y que ni se te ocurra llamarme Cupcake delante de los internos del lugar si no quieres terminar con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Tomamos juntas nuestras respectivas tazas y nos preparamos para dormir en nuestras camas. Por más extraño que paresca desde que llegue a este instituto el quedarme dormida es lo más aterrador para mi en estos momentos. Desde que cierro los ojos solo sufro de una pesadilla que se repite una y otra vez. Una dónde escucho la lluvia, rayos cayendo, la risa maniatica de Jinx y mis ojos completamente cristalinos con mis manos completamente embarradas de sangre, desenterrando de forma frenética sin importarme que se lastimen mis manos. Hasta llegar a una especie de dama de hierro. Al momento de abrirlo veo con horror una enorme flor rosa, el sonido de algo quebrándose y un sentimiento de vacío. En ese instante me levanto con pánico y lágrimas en mis ojos, sin saber porque… solo siento miedo y tristeza.

Cierro los ojos para intentar dormir, pero concilio el sueño miro el reloj, 2:00 am. Dirijo la mirada al otro extremo de la habitación, para encontrar el cuerpo de mi compañara envuelta en las cobijas, pero era extraño Vi siempre ronca cuando duerme y de repente se le curo desde que llegamos aquí. A veces siento que no es la misma persona que volvía loco este corazón.

-"Dios Caitlyn escúchate pensando que Vi no es Vi" – Me burlé de sí misma – "Solo debo enfocarme en resolver esto para estar con ella."- Dije mientras recuerdo nuestra regla de oro: No podríamos estar "juntas" hasta terminar por completo nuestras labores, era la única forma en la que Vi se ponía a hacer el papeleo y los demás trabajos.

Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos, pero sin ningún resultado-… Okay, esto no funciona. Supongo que dar una vuelta nocturna no me hará daño ¿no? – Me dispuse a levantarme, pero antes de salir por la puerta le dedique una última mirada a mi querida compañera.

Veo el corredor oscuro y la única luz que iluminaba era la de un ascensor abierto. Me da un poco de curiosidad la imagen tan irreal que me anima a tomarlo, aparenta estar ¿Esperándome? Veo el panel y presiono el 3B para dirigirme a la cocina.

– "Tal vez un vaso de agua ayude a calmar mis nervios"- pienso mientras veo cerrar las puertas y comenzar a descender. Escucho los gritos de algunos de los desquisiados que habitan el edificio mientras camino, pero aún no me topo con el puesto del guardia nocturno.

Frío es lo unico que siento. Me detengo delante unas puertas en un costado hay un pequeño letrero que dice "Cafetería" apenas logro leerlo con ayuda del resplandor de la luna.

-"¡Todo por un vaso de agua!"- Pienso al entrar y ver el tétrico escenario. Encuentro los interruptores de las luces, pero ninguna enciende cuando las pruebo. Paso a través de las mesas y aprovechando la poca claridad que recibo del exterior. Estoy caminando hacia la parte trasera del lugar cuando de repente una de las mesas se ilumina, dejando ver dos tazas humeantes.

\- Pero ¿qué rayos? – dije tomando rumbo a la mesa y me aproximo a ver el interior de la taza. Solo distingo un líquido negro y espeso que despide un aroma nauseabundo – aggh- tapo mi nariz.

\- Pero querida es algo que has estado tomando desde que llegaste- Escuchó una voz ronca de una figura completamente oscura que aparecio al otro extremo de la mesa junto a la otra taza.

No lo podía distinguir ¿quién o qué era? Solo podia ver el reflejo de sus lentes circulares, una sonrisa blanca y una barba frondosa. El contorno de un hombre completamente negro con distorsión de la realidad.

-¿Qué diantres eres tú?

-Un amigo que solo quiere aclarar tus dudas niña- Dice mientras toma la copa con brebaje de dudosa precedencia.

-¿Entonces esto es un sueño?-

-No sé ¿Qué crees tú?-

-Debo despertarme ahora mismo – Dije mientras me pellizcaba para despertar de este extraño lugar.

\- Hey dije que te ayudaria o ¿No? – Lo escucho decir mientras saca un reloj que me producia nauseas de solo escucharlo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué me siento mal?-

-Tu cuerpo aun lo recuerda, pero tu mente es otra historia - Decía mientras guardaba el reloj y me mostraba una sonrisa aún más siniestra. Una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y de ella despedía una luz blanca.

-Si estás aquí para ayudar… Dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al director de este lugar?

Vaya niña siempre directo al punto ¿eh? – Dijo mientras bebe todo el repugnate brebaje de la taza y comienza a camina hacia la puerta – Vamos te daré una mejor pregunta y una pequeña pista – hace una señal para que lo siga.

-¿A qué te refieres con "una mejor pregunta"?

Ya en la puerta junto a él la abre y al instate desaparese el resplandor blanco dando pasó a una luz tenue de pequeños candelabros iluminando nuestro sendero que termina con otra habitación.

-Ya verás cuando estemos ahí- dice "Eso" con la voz que comienza a irritarme. Caminamos a nuestro destino.

-"Seguridad"- Se podía leer en la puerta y mi… ¿Acompañante? Tiene la amabilidad de abrirla para facilitar mi entrada al lugar. Revelando las múltiples pantallas de televisión con grabaciones corriendo, pero la pantalla central me llamo la atención. Transmitía el despacho del director- Esto es imposible en esa parte no hay cámaras de seguridad- agregué viendo como el director entraba y la miraba fijamente por alguna extraña razón no podía distinguir su cara, pero sabía que era él. Este señala la venta y lo veía ser como si fuera succionado por esta. Todas las pantallas marcaban una hora y una fecha 21:00, 12-5-XX, sentí unas manos frías en mis hombros que me atraían hacia atrás.

Desperté en mi cama bañada en sudor y una Vi muy preocupada a mi lado.

-No despertabas por mucho que te llamara- Espetó acariciándome la cabeza y acercándose más a mí - Tranquila.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, pero primero quiero asegurarme de algo - Dije tratando de separarme de ella y veo el reloj, 8:00 am - Puedes quedarte aquí quiero ver algo por mi misma – sentencié en lo que me dirijo al baño y siento su mano agarrando la mia.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? Estas muy tensa y traje tú té mañanero – Veo el brebaje y miro a Vi.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunté inquisitivamente

-Desde ¿cuándo qué?- Inquiere ella mirando directo a mis ojos

\- ¿Sabes preparar té?- Insté

-¿Ehh?- Su rostro solo reflejaba confusión ante mi comentario

-Recuerdo que prometiste nunca más preparalo después de quemar nuestra cocina – Me escapo de su agarre y entro al baño. Cierro la puerta y respiro profundo. La persona que veía no era ella. Se parecia a ella, hablaba como ella, se sentía como ella… sus ojos, pero no era ella. Mi corazón dice si y mi cabeza dice no. El té tenía jengibre eso oculta cualquier otro aroma…. Y cada vez que tomo esa cosa me siento distante.

Termino de darme un baño y me alisto para salir, preparo mis argumentos para confrontar a mi ¿compañera?, pero solo veo una habitación completamente vacía con unos pastelillos y una taza de té en una mesa. No me cuestiono demasiado o mejor dicho no quiero pensar que mis suposiciones son ciertas.

Salgo de la habitación. Me dirijo a toda prisa por los pasillos y hablo con uno de los guardias de turno para que me facilite el acceso a dónde se encuentran las grabaciones de seguridad del recinto.

Verifico las grabaciones y veo las fechas… Las fechas grabaciones no coinciden con la actual. Si esto es verdad llevo más de 8 meses en este instituto, pero recuerdo que fue hace dos días que empacamos nuestras cosas y tomamos el barco para esta Isla llena de locos. . – ¿Qué está pasando?- Pienso y recuerdo lo que vi en mis sueños y fijo mi siguiente destino: el despacho del director.

* * *

Entro al despecho. Todo luce igual como lo deje y observo a donde apuntaba la figura en mis sueños. Diviso el faro y ahora que me doy cuenta nunca había puesto un pie en ese lugar desde que llegue.

Necesito las llaves de esa área – pienso mientras bajo las escaleras al departamento de las enfermeras y solicitarlas a la encargada Olivia. Con solo pensar en ese nombre me hace recordar a uno de los viejos oficiales del departamento de policía que nunca sonreía y por más esfuerzos que realizaran los nuevos candidatos nunca satisfacían sus exigencias. Ni siquiera daba palabras de motivación a nadie solo les regalaba una mirada sínica y algún comentario sarcástico, una actitud muy contra producente.

Abro las puertas del departamento de enfermería y camino hacia una señora con rasgos mayores de unos 45 a 50 años de caballo negro, el típico uniforme de enfermera solo que esta tenía una chaqueta y cara de pocos amigos. Le informo que necesito las llaves del Faro para el desarrollo de la investigación.

-Señorita Caitlyn lamento decirle que no contamos con esas llaves ya que su compañera las solicitó esta mañana -Me dijo la mujer con ojos grises como si fuera una prisionera más de este instituto. – Pero dejó dicho que la esperaría en su habitación.

Respiro profundo y sonrío- gracias Olivia – Agradecí para tomar mi camino a nuestra alcoba.- ¿Qué rayos haces Vi?

Al entrar en la habitación no había ni un rastro de Vi, solo encontré las llaves que estaba buscando en la mesa junto a mi cama y debajo de este un pedazo de papel con una nota:

- _Tu siempre tendras todas las respuestas ¿No Cait? Solo quiero ayudarte como me ayudaste a mi._

Mi cabeza comienza a doler. Veo imágenes Documentos, mi oficina, una dama de hierro, un hombre al que le hablo desde un sofá, una voz profunda: uno, dos, tres y a Vi. Siento miedo , pero esto nunca me a detenido para encontrar la verdad.

Cada vez que pienso en el director Darrow comienzo a sentir malestar y las memorias de a ver hablado con él se nublan - Yo era su…. – mis pensamientos se detienen al estar alfrende del enorme porton de hierro. Utilizo las llaves y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y miro adelante para encontrarme al ser oscuro o "Eso" con sonrisa blanca de oreja a oreja.

-Hola amiguita ¿Ya tienes la mente más clara? O ¿sigues negando todo? – su voz me repugna y me llena de ira.

-¿Y supongo que me acompañaras hasta arriba?- le pregunto ignorando olímpicamente sus preguntas. Aun no entiendo lo que me pasa, pero con solo escucharlo tengo ganas de sacar mi rifle y volarle la cabeza.- Y tu ¿Eres parte de mi subconciente no?

-Sí y no querida–Aseguró acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros. Comenzamos a caminar a la entrada de la edificación – ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¡Simplemente quiero que aceptes todo YA! mi estúpido reloj comenzara a correr y la diversión iniciara - ríe a mis espaldas. Veo el interior del faro y me fijo en las escaleras. – ¡Vamos rápido a la verdad!

-¡Detente! – Dije con enfado y me giro hacia esa cosa, pero ya no está detrás de mí.

-¡O por favor tú ya sabes todo! Eres la mejor detective de toda Runaterra y te da miedo la verdad – lo busco con la mira por el complejo del faro, pero solo escucho su voz.

-Sabes muy bien que esa no es VI – Siento su presencia detrás de mí y me doy vuelta para fijarme que esa cosa toma mi aspecto – Sabes que estas aquí más como un paciente, que de investigadora y él es la causa de tu desequilibrio…. ¡No! ¡DE NUESTRO DESEQUILIBRIO! Y ahora tú le temes a la verdad ¡JA! – Comienza a transformarse de nuevo en esa figura oscura y alta- vamos nos están esperando.

-De acuerdo – Respondí accediendo a su demanda, comienzo a subir las escaleras en espiral, viendo la espalda de aquel ser que se encontraba delante de mí escoltándome. El camino no fue tan largo como esperaba, acabo de unos minutos ya estábamos llegado a la parte superior del faro y "Eso" me da paso para ir adelante y ver una puerta de Roble.

-Entra aquí y ten el coraje de afrontar la realidad- pongo mis manos en la perilla y miro por última vez donde estaba "Eso", pero como era de esperarse ya no estaba.

Al entrar veo el despacho: Unos estantes, un escritorio, una escopeta, algunos cuadros, unos archiveros al fondo de la habitación y detrás de la silla del escritorio estaba un ventanal con vista al mar. Atravieso la habitación y tomo asiento, lo primero que noté fue un folder con mi nombre.

Yo nunca he preferido la ignorancia ante la verdad y esto comprobaría todas mis Suposiciones. Hasta la que más temía… la de mi amada Vi.

Tomé el documento y decido leerlo: records de salud, los casos más destacados en mi carrera y una pequeña nota de cesiones obligatorias con el renombrado psicólogo Elias Darrow el actual director de la institución en que me encontraba. Otras notas: estrés, insomnio y paranoia son los síntomas que más prevalecen en este paciente. Algunas recetas médicas de pastillas para dormir. Hasta que me topo con una serie periódicos recortados con solo la primera plana: **"¡Inexplicables desapariciones en Piltóver! Un nuevo misterio** , veo otro recorte de periódico pero con el título del artículo y una foto: **"La caída de la rompe muros de Piltover"** con la imagen de una dama de hierro enrojecida por la sangre. El corazón de Caitlyn dio un vuelco y una cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. **"La Sheriff de Piltover toma la justicia en sus manos 12 cadáveres de criminales".**

No no no no no… No puede ser yo nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara… Soy muy precavida en todo, pero ¿cómo paso esto? … Vi– Trato de mantener la calma, en ese instante escucho como alguien sube por las escaleras. Tomo el rifle del aparador y me escondo.

¡Vamos sal Caitlyn! Las enfermeras me dijeron que estas por aquí – Dice esta mientras revisa detrás del sofá – Vamos que no muerdo

No muerdes, pero mientes ¿Quién eres realmente? – dije mientras salgo detrás del escritorio y le apunto

OOhhh… imagino que ya lo leíste ¿No?

¿Quién eres? – vuelvo a preguntar sosteniendo con más fuerza el arma, sentía como mi frustración aumentaba

¿NO recuerdas la razón por la que estás aquí?

Vine a investigar la desaparición del director Darrow

Caitlyn eso fue hace medio año. Has estado en este lugar en una camilla bajo el tratamiento del doctor Darrow.

Eso es mentira recuerdo cuando estaba con Vi en la jefatura cuando recibí la llamada, y…. – mi mente se ponía en blanco.

Sé que eres más lista que eso y que es difícil –Recalcó quitándose la peluca rosada.

Entonces Vi… Vi esta – Esto confirma todo lo que mi corazón estaba negando

Exactamente, da la casualidad que teníamos la misma altura y algunas rasgos similares, tuve que tomar su imagen para que tu cerebro reaccionara – Ya había terminado con la peluca y se estaba quitando los lentes de contacto para dar paso a unos ojos color miel.

¿Reaccionar?

Estuviste todo este tiempo bajo el tratamiento de Dr. Darrow y comenzaste a castigar a todos los criminales–Afirma, para después tomar asiento en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio donde me encuentro.

¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto mientras le apunto con el arma en su nueva posición

Okay, te explicare todo, pero baja esa arma, me pone nerviosa, aunque no esté cargada con balas reales- Hace un pequeño gesto con su mano para que tome asiento.

¿Qué no te gusta que te apunten? – dije continuando en la misma posición

Como quieras…. Mi nombre es Dra. Minerva Chrom estas confinada en una de estas habitaciones como paciente de Darrow. Cuando te encontré estabas en una especie de trance y solo repetías el nombre de Vi hasta que entendí que tu mente se estaba defendiendo de la invasión del director.

¿Invasión?

Si, invasión. Te recuerdo que el director es reconocido por sus tratamientos inducidos por hipnosis. Él es el verdadero peligro. – Deja escapar un suspiro con mucho pesar - La verdad es que te necesito para atraparlo…. Tú y tu compañera vinieron aquí a investigarlo hace un año antes del incidente. Descubriste que estaba relacionado con los secuestros y por esta razón quisiste que fuera tu psicólogo para encontrar la verdad detrás de su máscara. Caitlyn te enfrentaste a él durante meses y nunca perdiste hasta la muerte de… VI.

¿Para qué me necesitas tanto? – Le pregunto mientras bajo el arma.

Es mi hermano, desapareció… Caitlyn te necesito para encontrarlo y descubrir lo que Darrow está ocultando…. Aun no tengo las suficientes pruebas para desenmascararlo. Necesito que recuerdes que descubriste – Me observa tratando encontrar cualquier reacción en mi pero no le doy la satisfacción de leerme, aún sigo molesta por lo del engaño.

¿Y Darrow? Minerva – Le pregunto, si vamos a realizar cualquier movimiento contra él debo saber dónde está.

Resolviendo unos asuntos en Piltover de vital importancia para este instituto. Una oportunidad perfecta para tratarte como se debe… tuve que tomar la identidad de la persona que aclamabas tanto para que tu cerebro pudiera reaccionar y por eso terminamos aquí – Me observa con ojos de compasión como si estuviera lamentando todo lo que me ha pasado - De verdad necesito que me ayudes Sheriff.

Está bien te ayudare.

OHHH excelente , me hace feliz escuchar a mi paciente – Escucho una voz a mis espaldas y lo siguiente que siento es un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me tumba al suelo, pero antes de quedar completamente inconsciente veo a un hombre en bata blanca y cabello gris aproximarse a la Dra. Minerva.

* * *

 _Cait… Hey Cait! Hey despierta – Escucho la voz que tanto añoraba. Podía sentir su calor._

 _Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla – Abro mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos de profundo azul y su radiante sonrisa_

 _Tranquila –Repitió abrazándome más atrayéndome hacia ella mientras nos encontrábamos debajo de las sábanas de nuestro dormitorio. La abrazo con fuerza y dejo caer las lágrimas que tanto he retenido todo este tiempo. Por fin estaba en mi pequeño paraíso, pero sé que todo esto es solo una mentira._

 _¿Esto es un sueño no? Tú no estás aquí ¿verdad?…Vi – dije mientras la veía y derramaba mis lágrimas. Ella me sonrió._

 _Pero Cait yo estoy aquí- dijo chocando levemente su frete contra la mía – Aquí – puso su mano en mi corazón._

 _-Te extraño._

 _-Tranquila siempre estaré a tu lado – Acaricia mi cabeza y vuelve a abrazarme – Debes ser fuerte. El volverá a tratar de romperte no lo permitas.- Dejo escapar un suspiro- Por todos los de Piltover, por las personas que te aman y sobretodo hazlo por ti. Patéale el trasero en su propio juego y recuérdale que eres Caitlyn Deramore la gran Sheriff de este lugar. – Dicho esto comienza a tararear una melodía de cuna a sentir una paz increíble, cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a sumirme en la oscuridad no sin antes escuchar su voz diciéndome "Te amo…."._

… _._

… _._

 _-Siempre estaré a tu lado-_

* * *

Comienzo a abrir mis ojos de nuevo y lo primero que veo es el techo blanco. Después de sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y algunos parpadeos me percato que me encuentro en una de las habitaciones del instituto Darrow. Vuelvo a recostarme.

-¿Qué rayos paso?... – Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensación cálida en mi mano izquierda como si alguien la sostuviera. Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente me estaba perdiendo en el mar de emociones que solo ella podía despertar en mi- Vi… estas aquí – Sonreí amargamente mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi corazón y luego en mi frente para notar que estaba vendada.

Escucho pasos que se dirigen a la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh ¿Ya te has despertado querida?- Dice al entrar con una silla de ruedas vacía- ¿Cómo te sientes? Llevas tres días inconscientes desde que te encontramos en las escaleras del faro.

-¡Tres días!

\- Si querida tres días – Se aproxima más a mí - ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta de nuevo y prepara la silla de ruedas a mi lado.

\- Solo tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza-

\- Bueno el Doctor Darrow se encargara de eso en tu cita diaria que tienes con él- Dice mientras me da una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿No me puede atender la doctora Minerva Chrom? – Dije ya que no me siento en condiciones para lidiar con ese hombre ahora

\- Querida ¿de quién hablas? Aquí no labora nadie con ese nombre – Dice con un positivismo casi irreal muy diferente a la persona que recordaba como "Olivia" – ¡Vamos levántate! Él está esperando a su paciente favorita.

Me levantó y ella hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que tome asiento en la silla de ruedas que esta junto a mi cama.

-La traje para que no te esfuerces demasiado querida- dice aun sonriendo – Recuerda que estuviste tres días en cama.

\- De acuerdo- dije mientras me levanto de la cama y tomo asiento

Puedo sentir el calor que aun esta en mi mano expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Es una sensación agradable. Cierro mis ojos y solo escucho el chirrido de la silla mientras Olivia me lleva a la cita con el "Diablo" como diría mi padre.

-Tranquila aquí estoy- Escucho en un susurro en mi oído y abro los ojos espantada. Veo a Vi caminando a la par mía, sosteniendo mi mano. – Relájate… no entres en pánico…. Aun que tan poco se cómo explicar lo que esta sucediendo…. Mmm solo sé que estaré aquí contigo – Finaliza con una sonrisa pícara que tanto la caracteriza.

\- Debo estar volviéndome loca-

-¿Qué dijiste querida?- Pregunto Olivia ante la extraña confesión

\- No nada- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y veo como Vi se mofa de la enfermera mientras nos acercamos a nuestro destino.

Ya estoy demente, pero si puedo estar con ella no es tan malo- Pienso mientras la veo sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

-Dios Cupcake harás que me dé algo con esa clase de confesiones… y si, escucho lo que piensas – Veo como deja escapar un suspiro y me mira con determinación – ¡No estas demente! Tan poco entiendo lo que está pasando… solo sé que quería estar contigo y ahora lo estoy es lo importante. Te acompañare todo el tiempo – Dijo sonriendo y aun con la cara toda sonrojada. Dejo escapar una sonrisa "Te amo" pienso y veo que como se acentúa mas el color rojo y la calidez que sentía se vuelve más agradable que antes.

\- También te amo- Dijo desviando la mirada. "Tan tímida como siempre"

\- No soy tímida- Esto me hizo sonreír aún más "Sea lo que seas me haces feliz... Gracias por estar aquí Vi-

\- Cait yo….

\- Oh pero miren quienes decidieron aparecer- Se ve interrumpida por "Eso" que aún conservaba mi forma y una versión negra de mi uniforme decorada con carabelas. Veo como Olivia se separa de mi para hablar con la secretaria que supongo es de Darrow antes de entrar a su despacho.

\- Tú no deberías estar aquí- Veo como Vi le regala una mirada hostil, me sostiene con fuerza la mano y la calidez que antes invadía mi cuerpo desparece.- ¡Eres solo algo que el sembró en ella! Deja de robarle su aspecto ¡No eres parte de ella!

\- Para ser alguien que no ha despertado y se supone que debería estar muerta hablas mucho- Se ríe de forma sarcástica y me mira- ¿Veo que decidiste enfrentarte a la verdad? Por fin la diversión comienza.

\- OK, querida vamos adentro – Dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho de Darrow para luego empujar mi silla de ruedas – Buenas tardes director le traigo a querida paciente.

Entremos a la oficina de Darrow. Estaba decorada con varias antigüedades modificadas con tecnología hextech. Un diván rojizo uno de los costados del lugar, su escritorio, un reloj de cola, algunos cuadros excéntricos, un ventanal en la se podía ver el puerto de Piltover y unos cuantos libreros.

\- ¡Prefecto! Muchas gracias Olivia, por traerla - La voz proviene de un hombre de unos 58 a 60 años con barba y pelo gris. Llevaba un traje negro, la bata blanca de hospital, lentes y unos ojos azulados casi irreales. Olivia se retira dejándonos completamente solos – Me tenías preocupado…. Vamos no seas tímida toma asiento – Señala el diván rojizo.

Me levanto de la sillas de ruedas acompaña de Vi, aun podía sentir que sostenía mi mano. "Eso" estaba recostado en el escritorio de Darrow dejando atrás mi aspecto y ahora con la forma de una masa oscura que se estaba propagando por la habitación, pero aún se podía distinguir el sombrero de copa decorado de cráneos.

Darrow se aproxima con una silla para colocarse justo al frente de mí. Saca reloj que con solo verlo me provoca náuseas y malestar – Se fuerte – dijo Vi aun a mi lado y respiro profundo.

-No te pongas nerviosa solo será un momento- Dijo colocando el reloj en su mano para comenzar el "tratamiento" si a eso se le puede llamar de esa forma – Solo relájate déjate llevar- comienza a mover el origen de todos mis males de forma pendular para que le siga con mis ojos.

1

2

3

…..

-Ya es mía - Puede escuchar la voz de "Eso" - Adiós Vi

….

….

….

….

* * *

Bueno chicos hasta aqui el primer capitulo y...

MUCHAS FELICIDADES Linket Vermilion ya estas mas vieja :3


End file.
